Crawling
by DahliaEmeraldAdelaideDoherty
Summary: Curse of the black pearl: Redone Dahlia Swan has sworn to protect her little sister no matter the consequences but will that be so easy when Liz is kidnapped by a pirate crew of living skeletons? T because I haven't finished yet and there's probably going to be some swearing. Barbossa / oc OC
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Caribbean: Redone

Through the grey impenetrable fog a massive ship emerges; H.M.S Dauntless. Pride of the British Royal Navy formidable and frightening armed to the boot with 25 guns on each side.

An incredibly adorable young girl could be seen standing at the bow rail singing softly. Her eyes glossed over the se in a childlike wonder with innocent eyes as her strawberry blonde hair glided around her heart shaped face. Elizabeth Swan being her name was not alone, a weathered young woman held a protectful gaze on her sister at all times. Dahlia Swan was old before her time acting as a mother for carefree Elizabeth and guardian. Always keeping her distance to ensure Elizabeth had freedom in a safe environment.

"…drink up me hearties, y oho…"

A strange but superstitious man Joshamee Gibbs was and believe all kinds of strange things. With a mad glint in his eye he grasped small Elizabeth's shoulder and hissed in her ear.

"Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You want to call 'em down on us?"

Elizabeth could only gasp ad stare in shock at the dirty man in front of her until she felt the reassurance of Dahlia's cool hands pushing her safely away from said man. Dahlia felt Elizabeth wrap her petit arms around her torso but continued to glare like death itself at the obscene man who dared talk to Elizabeth in a threatening way. All Gibbs did was give her a look back.

"Mr Gibbs."

Dahlia expression faltered a little but remained on edge and in protective-mode. She risked a glance to the side of Gibbs to see James Norrington a dashing young man who obeyed his king and followed orders to the full stop. He was also glaring at Gibbs and to her relief rather sternly. Her gaze lingered on his emerald eyes for a bit longer before blinking and realising her father, Governor Weatherby Swan was next to Norrington. As always he held himself in a proper posture with brass buttons on his thick blue jacket.

"That will do" finished Norrington before turning to the Swan girls.

"She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to sing about pirates, with us mired in this unnatural fog- mark my words."

Dahlia's sharp green eyes snapped to Gibbs her frown increased.

"Consider them marked, on your way" Norrington simply said not even wasting his time looking at the man.

"Aye, Lieutenant. Bad luck to have women aboard even a min'ture one."

Dahlia let out a breath as he returned to his duties and moved away from Liz to lean her back against to railings.

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Exclaimed Elizabeth. Dahlia looked over at her fondly thinking of their mother. She glanced up to see her father's eyes on her accusingly and sighed.

"Think again, Miss Swan. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag, or wears a pirate brand, gets what he deserves; a short drop and a sudden stop."

Feeling a sharp pain on her wrist along with the tinge of betrayal in his words, Dahlia gasped. She moved her wrist behind her back and put a comforting arm round a confused Elizabeth's shoulders. However she clenched her fist when Gibbs mimed somebody hung the bloody scallywag.

Speaking for the first time Governor Swan looked quite out of place, "Lieutenant Norrington… I appreciate your fervour, but I am concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughter."

Of course thought Dahlia bitterly it doesn't matter if ugly little me gets tarnished because there's no hope for me…

"My apologies, Governor." Said Norry not looking very sorry at all.

"Actually, I find it all rather fascinating." Elizabeth persisted.

The governor glared at his eldest daughter before looking at Elizabeth, "Yes, that's what concerns me."

No longer enjoying this company Dahlia moved to the starboard rail and climbing the rigging a little. She was glad she had managed to persuade father to let her wear trousers on the journey and could tell Elizabeth was jealous of her luxury. She pulled back the sleeve of her tight shirt and glanced down at her wrist and bit her lip.

"Look! A Boy! There's a boy in the water." Jumping at Elizabeth's distressed voice she leaned her weight over the side of the rigging and saw a small boy faced down on a bit of drift wood.

"Man overboard!"

"Boy overboard."

There was a flurry of movement on deck as sailors hurried to fetch the boy but Dahlia and Gibbs, who had moved next to her, were staring open mouthed at the sight before them. Gibbs was frightened out of his boots but Dahlia thought it looked strangely beautiful, like organised chaos.

"He's still breathing."

"Where did he come from?"

"Mary mother of god…"

"Whoa"

All attention was turned to the enormous burning wreckage of the ship they were passing. A British flag hung limply from the stern on fire as they passed through.

"What happened here?" Swan exclaimed.

"An explosion in the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Explained Norrington.

Still entranced by the wreckage, Dahlia shook her head, this was no accident. As if to confirm her suspicions Gibbs spoke up.

"Lot of good it did them… Everyone's thinking it! I'm just saying it! Pirates!"

"There is no proof of that. It could have been an accident. Lieutenant, if there is even the slightest chance one of those poor devils is still alive, we cannot abandon them!"

"Of course not. Rouse the Captain, immediately! Hope for the best…prepare for the worst!" Replied Norrington.

As the boy was moved onto the ship, Elizabeth's father pulled her aside, "Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He's in your charge now. You'll watch over him?"

Dahlia frowned at her father as Elizabeth nodded gravely and followed her too the boys side. I put a hand on her shoulder as she fondly moved his hair from his closed eyes. Suddenly he grabs her wrist looking terrified but Elizabeth just takes his hand and smiles.

"My name is Elizabeth Swan."

"Dahlia Swan" Will looked at the elder sister in shock having not seen her before turning back to Elizabeth.

"Will Turner" He choked out before closing his eyes.

"We're watching over you Will."

As Will's arms go limp it moves his shirt slightly open and Elizabeth frowns curiously and takes it in her hand revealing a gold medallion. One side is blank but Dahlia turns it over in her sister small palm and gasps. A grinning skull stared up at them.

Elizabeth whispers, "You're a pirate!"

"Has he said anything?"

Elizabeth gasped at Norrington's voice and turned around hiding the medallion behind her back. Calm and composed as always, Dahlia turned around slowly and put a hand behind Elizabeth's back and took the medallion from her willing to take the blame.

"His name is Will Turner…that's all I found out." Elizabeth said quickly and quietly.

As Norrington hurries off Dahlia leads her sister to the stern of the ship and holds up the medallion for both of them to see. As a gust of wind engulfs them they look out to sea and moving through the fog, silent as a ghost, is a large sailing ship, with black sails. They both stare one too frightened the other too entranced to cry out. The ship is obscured by the fog as it passes but the highest flag is still seen hanging at the top a frightening skull and crossbones of the Jolly Roger. Dahlia holds up the medallion even higher to compare the two, they are identical. The skull appears to turn and grin at the two and Elizabeth turns away in to sister's stomach and shuts her eyes tight. Dahlia stares open-mouthed at the dark shape before clutching the medallion tight in her hand hugging her sister fiercely, she bit her lip.

Thank you all reading.

Important-This is going to defiantly be a Barbossa/ oc but it might be a Jack/ oc as well I haven't decided yet.

To all of you out there, wherever you are.

Remember- the light at the end of the tunnel

May be you.


	2. Chapter 2

Pirates of the Caribbean: Redone

_12 years later_

Emerald eyes snapped open wide in the darkness from a restless slumber. The figure darted out of her bed knocking an open book about pirates to the floor as she sprinted for her door, snatching her dark green dressing gown as she went. She darted across the hall, black hair flying behind her as she reached her sister's door. Breathing heavily, she wrenched open the door pushing it shut silently behind her. Elizabeth, who had been kneeling on the floor, was standing facing her sister clutching the medallion like a lifeline.

"Dahlia?!"

Dahlia sighed in relief at seeing her sister was alright before falling over a chair when a booming knock sounded on the door. Elizabeth grabbed her dressing gown before quickly pushing the medallion into Dahlia's hands.

"Put it on! Put it on!" she whispered frantically.

"Elizabeth? Is everything all right? Are you decent?" Governor Swan's muffled voice came from behind the door.

"Yes-" Elizabeth looked at Dahlia who was wearing the medallion and putting it beneath her nightgown "Yes!"

The governor entered followed by Estrella carrying two boxes.

"Still abed at this hour?" He said not questioning Dahlia presence as Estrella pulled back the curtains to let the gorgeous Caribbean sunrise in "It's a beautiful day!"

Dahlia rolled her eyes as her father passed with a cheery smile plastered on his wrinkled face.

"I have gifts for you both." He said opening the boxes.

The eldest sister's eyebrows shot up into her forehead as she stroked the dark green material. It wasn't often her father bought her gifts like he did for Lizzie, not that she minded of course she only left the house to go to the docks and sword fighting with William. Even then she wore a shirt and pants as she detested wearing dresses as they just got in the way. The rest of the time she spent on the balcony in her room reading and watching ships going in and out to sea. No one really bothered to talk to her and it's not like her father was looking for any suitors, she was 30 years old! She pulled the heavy dress out and admired the golden embroidery across the front and wrapping around the skin tight sleeves that would save her having to wrap material around her wrist today. Dahlia looked up at her father but he wasn't looking for her approval, but Elizabeth's. She walked to her father with the dress and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you father, it's beautiful."

She left her father and followed Liz into the changing area and was helped out of her nightgown by Rose, one of the maids of the house. Dahlia made sure to keep a hand on the medallion under her slip.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" Elizabeth called to her father as Estrella helped her undress.

"Is an occasion necessary for a father to dote upon his daughters?" came the reply.

Elizabeth smiled at Dahlia who was frowning, surely he wouldn't have bought both of them dresses for no reason.

"Although … I had hoped you could wear it to the ceremony today."

Dahlia rolled her eyes, she knew exactly why her father got Elizabeth a new dress now.

"Ceremony?" Dahlia asked sarcastically.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." Replied Governor Swan.

Elizabeth peeked around the screen, annoyed now, "I knew it!"

Ignoring her he continued "Or, rather, Commodore Norrington… a fine gentleman, don't you think?"…"He fancies you, you know."

Dahlia looked at the ground and bit her lip as Rose tightened the corset over her slip as tight as it could go. She tried to take a deep breather but Rose just tightened them even more.

"Girls?" How's it coming?"

Dahlia could feel her ribcage against the corset as she breathed in and out.

Elizabeth winced and gritted her teeth, "Difficult… to say."

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." Governor Swan said in a posh manner.

Lizzie looked at her sister in exasperation, but Dahlia just smirked at her.

"Well women in London must have learned not to breathe!"

Estrella finished on Elizabeth and both sisters are helped into their new dresses.

"Sir? You have a visitor." A dull voice came from the door and the women heard their father leaving.

After Rose was finished with Dahlia she brushed her long black hair that fell straight past her bottom. Dahlia stood as her little sister came out from behind the screen, Estrella standing behind her victoriously. Her dress was a mixture of shades of cream with white lace whereas Dahlia's was dark green shades with gold lace.

"Thank you, Rose, Estrella." Dahlia nodded to them, "That will be all."

Estrella was about to argue but lead Rose out instead.

"Lizzie, come sit." Dahlia motioned to the desk. Elizabeth sat and gave Dahlia the brush.

They were silent for a moment, the only sound were the birds outside and the brush as it ran through Liz's strawberry- blonde shoulder length hair.

"Dahlia?" Elizabeth asked looking at her hands in her lap. "What… what should I do about Norrington?"

Dahlia looked down almost in pain. "I think that only you can decide and you should decide from this" she said pressing her hand over Elizabeth's heart "and not think of what would make father happy but what would make you happy… you only live once, Lizzie."

She finished curling her sister's hair and made her stand up and walked her to the floor length mirror. Dahlia was a good head taller than her younger sister, she put a hand on her shoulder and stood half behind her.

"This could prove to be the most important decision of your entire life, Elizabeth" Green eyes met dark brown ones in the mirror, "And that's why I want you to have a clear head when you make it."

Dahlia reached to Elizabeth's fastenings and started to undo them.

"Dahlia, what-"

"Shh…" Dahlia whispered, "Father and Estrella will have my head."

Both sisters grinned at each other,

_Knock knock_

They gasped and Dahlia quickly tied the fastenings back into place having loosened the corset considerably. In their opinion Liz didn't look any different but at least she wouldn't feel like ever breathe might be her last.

"What about you?!" Elizabeth turned to face her sister but Dahlia just pushed her towards the door.

"There's no time… you look so grown up Elizabeth" Dahlia looked down at her with pride. "Mother would be so proud of you."

Elizabeth beamed at her before taking her arm and leading her out the door feeling much more confident.

As the beautiful ladies glided to the top of the stairs they could hear the masculine voice of one William Turner, this being the same William that both women dreamed about last night Elizabeth grinned at her older sister who gave her a fond smile back as they began to walk slowly down the stairs.

"-craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated-" The dashing young man, who looked very much out of place, paused his speech abruptly, staring past the girl's father to the youngest swan.

The Governor follows his line of sight to Lizzie, "Elizabeth! You look absolutely stunning!"

However, the girl simply ignored her father and took her arm from Dahlia's to walk towards Will.

"Will! It's so good to see you! I had a dream about you last night." Elizabeth told him.

William's eyebrows arched with surprise, "About me?"

"Elizabeth, this is hardly appropriate-" The Governor protested.

Dahlia stepped off the last step, her dress floating round her. She pulled at the sleeve on her right arm hopping it would be long enough to cover her burn, not that anyone looked at her anyway, she was practically invisible!

"About the day we met. Do you remember?" Elizabeth beamed at him happily.

At this, Dahlia frowned, Lizzie dreamed about the medallion as well? She touched it briefly beneath her dress as she walked to stand by her father.

"How could I forget, Miss Swan?" Will replied formally. Dahlia shook at head with a small smile, she would have to ask Will why he was trying to be so formal all the time.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me 'Elizabeth'?" Elizabeth smiling softly.

"At least once more, Miss Swan. As always." Will replied simply. Elizabeth recoiled as if she'd been slapped and her gaze hardened but never left Will's eyes.

"At least the boy has a sense of propriety" Governor Swan said, "Now, we really must be going."

Their father opens the door for Elizabeth as she gathers her skirts, "Good day, Mr Turner." She say stonily to William.

Dahlia retakes her arm and leads her out the door sending a small smile to Will. As they leave the house they are met by the warm Caribbean air of Port Royal and Dahlia smiles. The Governor is already in the carriage and the girls are help in by the driver, sitting opposite each other. Liz looks out as Will leaves the mansion as murmurs "Good day…Elizabeth."

After the ceremony, Dahlia is standing by her sister, who is talking to some Lord, and fanning herself frantically but trying not to draw too much attention. However, when everyone else is wearing pale colours and your dress is dark, it's quite hard to blend in. She couldn't breathe, the high noon sun was seeping into her skin beneath her dress as she tried not to fall over and crawl to some shade.

"May I have a moment?" The smooth voice of Norrington entered her burning mind. She was really glad that she loosened Lizzie's corset, it would be near impossible to make such a decision feeling like this. Dahlia looks up from the ground when Elizabeth nudges her with her elbow and realises with a start James is looking at her nervously. She frowned at him but nodded and followed him to the edge of Fort Charles. Dahlia couldn't even think what he could possibly want from her, it should be Elizabeth he was talking to! She placed a hand on the wall for support and continued to fan herself. She could tell Norrington was nervous when he blurted out "You look lovely, Dahlia." She almost gasped, for her little crush on Norrington hadn't wavered much over the years, not that they even spoke to each other, or even saw each other for that matter.

"I feel I must speak my mind. As it would seem pointless to ask your father permission to marry I feel I must ask you instead." Dahlia eyebrows couldn't be higher as she looked down the steep drop to the rocks and Caribbean ocean below. "As a motherly figure to Elizabeth I feel the need to ask you for your approval."

Oh. Dahlia expression turned into a frown, he saw her as a motherly figure, after all she was a lot older than him but that hurt her deeply.

"This promotion confirms that I have accomplished the goals I set for myself in my career. But it also casts into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. A marriage to a fine woman." He turns to her sharply, "Elizabeth has become a fine woman, Dahlia."

"I can't breathe." Was her only reply.

He frowns and turns to look out at the ocean, "Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself-"

But Dahlia had lost her balance as she fainted and her body went limp as she vanished over the walk down towards the sharp rocks.

Norrington looks around confused but hearing a splash below, "Dahlia!" He leaps up about to jump but Lieutenant Gillette grasped his arm. "The rocks, sir! It's a miracle she missed them!"

James hesitates before jumping down and sprinting away.

Down at the docks aboard a mighty ship, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow stood with two navy men, Murtogg and Mullory, in shock. The extremely handsome Captain asked them "Aren't you going to save her?"

"I can't swim!" Mullory replied while Murtogg shook his head.

"Fine" sighed Jack as he pulls a pistol from his sword belt and hands it to Mullory and hands the belt to Murtogg. "Do not lose these."

Then he proceeds to dive gracefully into the water and swim towards Dahlia body lying on the sandy floor of the sea. The medallion has been freed from her bodice and as a ripple passes through the ocean the wind changes. As Jack pulls her to the surface he cannot keep her above water with the heavy dress on so rips it from her frame. It falls like a cloud into the darkness as they reach the docks. Murtogg and Mullory help haul Dahlia up but Mullory says desperately "Not breathing"

"Move" Is Jack's reply as he slit the tight corset from her body and almost straight away she sits up coughing and looks around her.

"I never would have thought of that."

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore."

Dahlia looks at the new man, he's obviously a pirate and she finds him very curious and she grins at him leaning back on her hands, "Quite a shortcut." She gestures to the fort. But Jack isn't listening, he's starring open mouthed at the gold object around her neck, and before she can object he' took hold of it. The medallion.

He looks up at her through his lashes, "Where did you get this?"

Before she can answer there is a blade at Sparrow's throat and she turns her head to see the angry face of James Norrington.

"On your feet." He commands Sparrow.

Governor Swan and Elizabeth arrive and are shocked to see Dahlia in such little clothing. It seems everyone present has only just realised how skinny Dahlia is, she looks like she hasn't eaten in months! Norrington stares at her as she stands up, in her white slip she's like a fallen angel. Her father rushes forward and places her green, floor-length dress coat around her shoulders and she hurriedly fastens the ties to hide the medallion. As she turns away from the pirate she finds herself engulfed in her sister's arms and pulled away from said pirate.

"Dahlia! Are you all right?" The dizzy older sister sways on her feet slightly smiles and nods.

She turns to look at the pirate ready to thank him but sees the Commodore still has his blade unsheathed and looking murderous at the pirate.

"Commodore" she starts and he glances at her, "Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Norrington hesitates for a moment before sheathing his sword and extending a hand to the tanned pirate, "I believe thanks are in order."

Jack stops and for a moment Dahlia thought he was going to run before gingerly taking the Commodore's hand. Elizabeth gasps as Norrington yanks Sparrow's arm towards him and tears back his sleeve, smirking.

"Had a brush-up, with the East India Trading Company, did you… pirate?" The Commodore's men aim their pistols at Jack and Dahlia grasps her father arm in shock.

"Hang him." Governor Swan added glancing down at Dahlia who leaves go of him in shock.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Dahlia frowns at his words, would he have done the same to her?

Moving Sparrow's sleeve further up Norrington notices something else: a tattoo, a small bird in flight across the sea. "Well, well…Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

Speaking for the first time Jack replies uncertainly, "Captain Jack Sparrow. If you please."

Norrington smirks at him, "I don't see your ship,_ Captain_."

Jack gives a little grin, "I'm in the market as it were."

Murtogg shot in "He said he'd come to commandeer one."

Mullory mutters to him "Told ya he was telling the truth." He steps up to the Commodore and hand him Jack effects, "These are his sir."

Norrington raises an eyebrow as he looks through the lot and makes snide comments, "No additional shot nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north." As unsheathes Jack's sword he grins, "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me." Jack replied cheekily.

Jack get pulled away to be put in chains and Dahlia moves to go after them but leans into Lizzie's side suddenly. "Liz… stop this nonsense…please." Dahlia whispers before sinking down onto a barrel and leaning against the pole and desperately trying to keep her eyes open. Elizabeth squared her shoulders and moved to stand between the Commodore and Jack being put in chains.

"Commodore I really must protest."

"Carefully, Lieutenant." James ignored her.

"Pirate or not this man saved my sister's life!" Elizabeth insisted, standing tall.

Norrington sighed, "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

Jack butted in as Gillette finishes with the shackles, "Though it seems enough to condemn him"

Annoyed now, "Indeed."

Jack grins as Gillette moves away further and murmurs, "Finally." Lightning-quick, Jack throws his manacle chain around Elizabeth's throat and begins to walk backwards with her. Norrington's men raise their guns immediately but stop when Dahlia cries her sister's name and stands shakily.

"No, don't shoot!" The Governor shouted after her and moves to stand near Norrington.

They all heard Jack whisper, "I knew you'd warm up to me." Before looking at the Commodore, "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat."

James Norrington hesitates, balling his fist in frustration. A hand grasped tightly on his arm and his eyes met emeralds and sighed.

"Commodore! Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?

"It's Miss Swan." Elizabeth ground out in anger but Dahlia had her fists clenched glaring at this obscene pirate who is using her sister to plan his escape.

"Miss Swan, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day."

Mullroy hands the pistol and belt to Norrington who hold them out to Sparrow, with a face filled with regret. Elizabeth takes Jack's things from Norrington's hands glancing up at her sister but before she can move Jack takes the pistol from her and holds it to her neck as he spins her round to face him.

"Now if you'd be very kind." Jack said smirking at Norrington and Dahlia as Elizabeth slams on his hat and reaches round as if embracing him to strap on his sword. Norrington looks away in annoyance while Dahlia just stares, cold and calculating. "Easy on the goods, darling."

Elizabeth just tightens her hold and sneers, "You're despicable." In that moment Dahlia realised just how much Lizzie had grown up and was very proud that she did not let Jack get to her for if their positions had been reversed Dahlia would be ready to give him her right hook.

"Sticks and stone, love. I saved your life, you save mine we're square." Jack replied simply before spinning her back around and addressing his audience. "Gentlemen, ladies, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Jack pushed Elizabeth into James and her father before grabbing the rope behind him and frees the belaying pin and bringing down the cannon mercilessly as he swung up into the air. As Jack swung round and round from the rope on the gantry. Dahlia pulled her sister away from Norrington and into her arms glaring at him over her head.

"Now, will you shoot him?!" The flustered Governor cried out.

James looked away from Dahlia and up to Jack, "Open fire!"

The men begin to fire upon Jack who only yells in response. Sparrow swings his manacle chain over one of the gantry's guy lines and slides out of site towards the bay.

Norrington yells to his men, "On his heels! Gillette, Mr. Sparrow had a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it." Gillette nodded at the order and left with a squad of men to search for Jack.

Dahlia turned to his sister worry filling her eyes, "Are you alight?"

Elizabeth gives her queer look, "Me? You fell from a cliff and you're worried about me?"

Dahlia gave her a small smile as their father led them to the carriage, "I'm always worried about you, Lizzie. Trouble follows you everywhere."

Her sister laughed but shook her head as she got in the carriage after their father, "After today, I believe it follows you, sister."

As the carriage pulls away, Dahlia shivers from her damp clothes and hair she looks out to the sea where an unnatural fog draws near. "Point taken."

Thanks you all for reading.

In response to my last message this story will only be a Barbossa/oc not a Jack/oc because I'll probably make a second story for that.

I'm really glad people are reading this. Let me know what you think.

Remember-the light at the end of the tunnel

May be you.


End file.
